Przewodniki Sag/Voya Nui
Historia roku 2006 * Po upływie 1000 lat, Toa Nuva, Matoranie i Turaga powracają do Metru Nui. Jednak którejś nocy, Turagę Dumę nawiedzają sny, po których przekazuje Toa wiadomość: ** Mata Nui nie śpi... moi przyjaciele, on umiera. Poinformował, że jedynym sposobem aby go ocalić to odnaleźć Kanohi Ignika, potężną Maskę Życia, która może uzdrawiać ciężko chorych. Jest ona ukryta na wyspie Voya Nui, zwanej też "Wyspą Zagłady" albo "Sztyletem Śmierci". Maska miała się znajdować pod wulkanem. Właściwie, nie był to wulkan, jedynie jezioro lawy i komnata poniżej. Jednak wyspa przez pewien czas się poruszała i wulkan mógł wylać lawę, gdy zatrzymywała się gwałtownie, co też się stało w czasie Wielkiego Kataklizmu (gdy Makuta uśpił Mata Nui) - przy okazji, wyspa odłamała się od Wielkiego Kontynentu i odpłynęła - teraz znajduje się na południe od Mata Nui. Toa Nuva bez wahania wyruszają na tę wyprawę, choć jedynym możliwym środkiem transportu były Kanistry Toa. Szantaż Jallera Jallera zaskoczyło nagłe zniknięcie Toa Nuva i zaczął pytać Turaga o szczegóły. Turaga go zmyli i zezłoszczony, rozkazal zaprzestanie wszelkich prac naprawczych dopóki sprawa się nie wyjaśni. Historia Piraka Na wyspie Voya Nui ląduje sześć kanistrów - lecz wewnątrz znajdują się nie Toa, a Piraka - Reidak, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak, Thok i Hakann. Zaktan, ich przywódca, jest tyranem, złożonym z protodiesów, tj. ma niestabilną budowę ciała i może zmieniać się w rój albo zmieniać kształty. Gdy spotkali Matoran - dziwnych i zniekształconych - podali się za Toa, aby ich oszukać. Matoranie, pod przewodnictwem Velika oraz Piraki Hakanna zaczęli budować ogromną Twierdzę Piraka oraz wydobywać skały z wulkanu Valmai, pod którym znajdowała się MoLi (Mask of Life). Choć polecenia były bezsensowne, Matoranie je wykonywali, wierząc, że maja ku wszystkiemu jakiś cel. Nie dziwiło ich nawet "motywowanie" do szybszych ruchów (z użyciem laserów z oczu Piraka) czy olewanie różnych wypadków, gdy Matoran wpadał do wulkanu albo spadał ze zbocza. Ale jeden z Matoran, przywódca Garan był wyjątkowo podejrzliwy. Pewnego razu podsłuchał rozmowę Avaka i Hakanna: * A: Jak długo jeszcze będziemy udawać Toa? * H: '' Mam dosyć... bycia słodkim i nudnym. Ale jeśli dowiedzą się prawdy... że jesteśmy Piraka i przybyliśmy ukraść jedyną wartościową rzecz z tego pustkowia... zaprotestują.'' * A: Pamiętasz ostatniego Toa, który sprzeciwiał się naszej misji?. * H: Tak... Toa Ciszy. Martwej Ciszy.. Przeczuwając pułapkę, z pomocą pięciu Matoran - Dalu, Piruka, Velika, Kaziego i Balta zorganizował plan rebelii, ale było za późnio. Z pomocą zarażonego Matorana Dezalka Piraka ściagnęli Matoran do wioski i uzbrojeni w sfery Zamor, zarazili Matoran wirusem antidermis, który zmienił ich w bezwolnych, posłusznych niewolników. Dalu chciała ostrzec Matoran, ale było za późno. Na szczęście spotkali Dezalka, który mimo skażenia wyjawił wiele informacji. Wyruszyli na górę Valmai, gdzie odkryli całą populację wyspy, posłusznie wydobywającą lawę z wulkanu. Matoranie zrozumieli, że Piraka chcą zagarnąć MoLi. Niewolnicy pracowali dzień i noc, bez wytchnienia, aby opróżnić wulkan. I tak już od ponad 1000 lat, odkąd Mata Nui śpi: ** "Ten, kto chce opróżnić jezioro ognia, musi mieć wielką łyżkę'' - Velika Toa Nuva kontra Piraka Wówczas przybyli Toa Nuva. Jednak od porażki z wioską, Matoranie z Grupy Obrony wciąż się ukrywali. Doszło do bitwy Toa Nuva z Piraka. Onua był ostatni, który został pokonany. Zaktan rozkazał zabrać im maski, broń i zbroje, a następnie wrzucić do wulkanu. Ucieczka Matoran Z powrotem w Metru Nui. Nokama wyjaśniła Jallerowi gdzie są Toa i wyjawiła, że już nigdy nie powrócą. Jaller o silnym poczuciu obowiązku, skompletował najlepszych przyjaciół - Nuparu, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Matoro, oraz Toa Światła Takanuva i niezwłocznie wyruszył na pomoc! Turaga Dume odkrył co zrobiła Nokama. Tymczasem Takanuva i Matoranie zdążyli uciec z miasta przez podwodne moto-szyby i odszukać cieśninę, przez którą mogli uciekać dalej. Jaller odkyrł jakiś tunel. Nie widzieli, co jest wewnątrz, więc Takanuva wszedł pierwszy. Ale na próżno, wszystko utonęło w cieniu. Niezależnie, jak się wysilali, tunel pochłaniał całe światło... i dźwięk. Góra Valmai * W tym czasie drużyna Garana wciąz niecierpliwie czekała. Garan i Dalu rozmawiali o zniknięciu Balty, gdy Piruk przyniósł złe wieści. Widział, jak Piraka, za wyjątkiem Zaktana, niosą Toa Nuva, pozbawionych masek i zbroi, aby ich pogrążyć w wulkanie. Ale na szczęście, dosżło do erupcji. Tahu zdążył juz sie ocknąć i zawołał Pohatu do pomocy. Wrzucali kamienie jeden po drugim, aby zatrzymać płynącą lawę. Wtedy Lewa wziął Gali na ręce, a Pohatu pomógł Onua. Kopaka miał pecha i zaliczył paskudne oparzenie na prawej nodze, ale Tahu go ocalił. Wezwał Toa i migiem uciekli do lasu, chroniąc się przed lawą. Wszystko szło dobrze, dopóki nie spotkali Matoran, gotowych i uzbrojonych. Mieli nadzieję na sojusz, ale Matoranie, mając w pamięci ostatnie wydarzenia z "Toa", uważali, że oni też są najeźdźcami. * Balta, w tym czasie, był uwięziony w jaskini. Uciekał przed Vezokiem i Avakiem, i wpadł w pułapkę. Vezok wiedział, że Balta jest gdzieś w jaskiniach i zablokował wejście. Balta już miał stracić przytomność z braku tlenu, gdy Axonn odciął fragment klifu, tworząc wyjście awaryjne. Kazał mu wyruszyć do przyjaciół, i tak zrobił. Przez cienie W międzyczasie, Jaller zirytował się i kazał przyjaciołom iść za nim. Polecił podzielić się w grupy po trzech. Jaller szedł z Hahli (oczywiście) i Kongu, a Nuparu prowadził Matoro i Hewkii. Nie bło światła, nawet z kryształków, które wzięli. Matoro w pewnym momencie puścił rękę Nuparu. Wkrótce jednak złapał czyjąś rękę... a dokładniej, rękę czegoś. Myśląc, że to Nuparu, podążył za nią, swobodnie dajac się pociągnąć. Wszyscy byli już przed nim, tylko Matoro wciaż trzymał rekę tego czegoś. Wkrótce to coś go puściło i Matoro kontynuował wędrówkę samemu. Rozprawa Piraka Z powrotem na Voya Nui. Zaktan dyskutował z innymi Piraka. Rozprawiali jak należy zabić Toa i wspomniał nawet Vezona, siódmego Pirakę, który opuścił grupę wiele lat wczesniej. Thok poinformował, że wskutek erupcji wydobycie lawy spadło o 50%. Zaktan kazał zebrać Piraka i wyruszyć tam aby ich "pogonić do roboty". Bezzwłocznie to uczynili... Suletu i Brama Jaller powiedział, że jeśli ktoś będzie chciał wrócić, nie będzie miał żalu. Nikt nie chciał. Dopiero co przekroczyli most, wokół którego szalało dzikie morze. Odnaleźli też kamień, mówiacy o drodze między dwoma szczytami. Hewkii zawołał innych i pokazał zieloną maskę, którą znalazł w ziemi. Gdy ja przymierzył, zorientował się, że to Wielka Maska noszona przez Toa, bo promieniuje z niej jakaś energia. Takanuva ją przymierzył i usłyszał myśli Hahli. Jaller uznał, że to Kanohi Suletu, maska telepatii. Gdy byli już w 3/4 drogi, zarządzili odpoczynek. Jaller i Takanuva pilnowali snu innych. Matoro nie mógł zasnąć, zaczął rozmawiać z Jallerem, gdy nagle Takanuva powiedział, że po drugiej stronie bramy widzi Matorana. Szóstka Matoran natychmiast przeszła przez bramę, ale Takanuva nie mógł jej przekroczyć, jakby powietrze w niej zmieniło się w kamień. Jaller chciał po niego wrócić, ale też nie mógł wyjść. Po dramatycznym pożegnaniu, grupa rozdzieliła się. Walka z Grupą Obrony * W międzyczasie, Toa Nuva wdali się w bitwę z Grupą Obrony. Problem w tym, że nie chcieli walczyć z tymi, nad którymi powierzono im pieczę. Tahu stworzył ogniową ścianę, aby wyjaśnić im wszystko. Po dyskusji, Gali została uderzona przez wzmacniacze Dalu, które sprawiły, że wzrok Gali nagle się wyostrzył i widziała nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Widziała rzeczy piekne i niezwykłe i to nie pozwalało jej zachowywać się normalnie. Kopaka miał dość. Z furią w oczach, przekrocyzł ścianę ognia i zaatakował Matoran. Tahu zlikwidował ścianę i polecił Toa go osłaniać. Kopaka zamroził już trzech Matoran i walczył z dwoma pozostałymi. Wówczas Gali zaatakowała niosącego ją Tahu i uciekła. Toa wstrzymali walkę i starali się wyjaśnić kim są, bez skutku. Wówczas Balta zbiegł z góry i powiedział przyjaciołom co i jak. Wtedy Toa i Matoranie połączyli swoje siły. * Wiele mil dalej, Hakann obserwował Zaktana i Brutakę, choć wówczas Hakann nie znał jego imienia. Zaktan odpalił w Brutakę sferę Zamor, czyniąc go silniejszym i zwinniejszym, a Brutaka odszedł. Hakann podążał za nim. * Gali, po długiej ucieczce, zgubiła się. Axonn ją odnalazł i użył mocy swej Maski Prawdy, aby usunąć wizję z jej oczu i szaleństwo z umysłu. Polecił jej, aby wróciła do swoich przyjaciół i odszedł, zanim zdążyła o cokolwiek zapytać. Kraina Karzahni Matoranie z Jallerem na czele weszli do jaskini i zobaczyli przed sobą ogromny klif. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań weszli na górę. Gdy dostali się na szczyt, spostrzegli grupę Manas. Mieśmiały Matoran, za którym podążali, nagle zatrzymał się, gdy Manasy otoczyły go. Na szczęście, nie odniósł żadnych ran, ale wszyscy najedli się strachu. MAtoran kiwnął na Jallera i resztę i poszli za nim. Zaprowadził ich do wielkiego kanionu, gdzie działy się przedziwne rzeczy. Gorący lód z wulkanów, wrzeszczące z bólu skały i wodospady z pyłem to jedne z mniej dziwnych rzeczy jakie widzieli. Zobaczyli wielki, metalowy zamek o poskręcanych wieżach i podłożu. Chcieli wrócić, ale Manasy blokowały przejście. Nie mając wyboru, poszli naprzód. Wkrótce po raz pierwszy spotkali Karzahni. Przypomnieli sobie legendy Turaga, gdy Matoranie z tej krainy zabrali im całe wyposażenie. Karzahni polecił im zdjać maski. Zrobili to – z wyjątkiem Jallera, który wiedząc, iż jego maska należy do Lhikana, nie chciał pogrzebać pamięci o nim. Wtedy Karzahni pokazał mu wizję, co by się stało, gdyby nie poświęcił się dla Takuy w starciu z Tuhrakiem. Zaskoczony wizją, Matoran z wrażenia zdjął maskę Rozdźwięki i sojusze * W międzyczasie Hakann śledził Brutakę kilka godzin, i nie miał pojęcia, co planuje. Nagle Brutaka zniknął i pojawił się za Hakannem, z mieczem gotowym do przecięcia Piraki. Po dłuższej rozmowie, Hakann i Brutaka doszli do porozumienia. Brutaka otrzyma od Hakanna więcej sfer Zamor z antidermis, a Brutaka pomoże mu w walce. Skierowali się do Twierdzy Piraka. Gdzieś indziej, Toa Nuva i Grupa Obrony również skierowała się do Twierdzy, obmyśliwszy plan, jak odzyskać narzedzia i maski Toa... * W tzw. „Zielonym Pasie”, gdzie Avak i Thok szukali Toa, doszli oni do wniosku, że MoLi jest własnie w tym Pasie, a wydobywanie lawy to tylko przykrywka Zaktana, aby zagarnąć maskę dla siebie. Również skierowali się do Twierdzy, aby „podzielić się spostrzeżeniami” z Zaktanem. Rozmowa i praca * W nowych maskach, Matoranie wyglądali zupełnie inaczej, zwłaszcza Kongu, który miał dość refleksu, aby wyrzucić maskę i zamienić ją z Suletu, którą znaleźli wczesniej. Karzahni kazał im podążać w kierunku ognia, za wyjątkiem Hahli – gdy dowiedział się, że jets kronikarzem, poprosił, aby opowiedziała mu o realnym świecie. Hahli opowiadał,a a pozostała piątka poszła do roboty. Po niemal godzinie nieustannego opowiadania, podsumowała ją krótko i poprosiła Karzahniego aby opowiedział jej swoją historię. Karzahni powiedział, że on i jego brat Artahka stworzyli i zawładnęli swoimi krainami. Jego brat stworzył coś na kształt azylu dla dobrych robotników, a Karzahni miał naprawiać Matoran uszkodzonych przez ciężką pracę. * Wszyscy Matoranie pracowali przy wielkim piecu, za wyjątkiem Hahli, która wciąż była w zamku Karzahni i opowiadała o „Zewnętrznym Świecie”. Po godzinie pracy Nuparu oddalił się żeby się rozejrzeć. Polecił przyjaciołom, aby podążali za nim. Odkrył tabliczki, mówiące o historii tego miejsca. Uszkodzeni Matoranie podążali do Karzahni, aby zostać zregenerowanym. Ale Karzahni nigdy nie potrafił dobrze regenerować Matoran. Dlatego dawał im broń, aby mogli się bronić. Przeniósł ich na pewną wyspę (teraz znaną jako Kontynent). Gdy Matoranie odkryli, że ich przyjaciele nie wracają, przestali podążać do Karzahni. Atak na Twierdzę Piraka * Jeden z tych Matoran słuchał wówczas opowieści Onuy o wyczynach Toa Nuva w innych światach. Był szczerze zdumiony faktem, że Matoranie są wyżsi i silniejsi, tylko nie noszą broni. Wolał pilnować swoich pulsatorów... * W Twierdzy, role się odwróciły. Avak złapał Zaktana w sześcienną klatkę, produkującą dźwięki, od których pękały bębenki, za każdym razem gdy Zaktan chciał się wyrwać. Ten dźwiękowy brzękot obezwładniał i przejmował kontrolę nad protokomórkami w mózgu Zaktana. Tuż zanim Thok chciał się ogłosić nowym liderem, do sali wpadł Hakann i wystrzelił ku niemu pocisk lawowy, niemal go trafiając. Avak chciał zamknąć Hakanna, ale było za późno, Hakann wystrzelił dwie następne kule – jedna trafiła Avaka. Po wymianie argumentów, wprowadził Brutakę, który wytrzeszczył oczy na sfery pośrodku twierdzy i natychmiast ku nim podążył. * Przed wejściem do Twierdzy, Tahu próbował stopić zamek drzwi, bezskutecznie. Po chwili pozowlił Kopace spróbować, ale Piruk zakomunikował, że Piraka się zbliżają. Używajac tego do uzyskania przewagi, Lewa wystąpił, w zamiarze odwrócenia uwagi Reidaka. Piraka zaatakował go, ale udało mu się tylko trafić drzwi. Próbował tego jeszcze kilka razy i w efekcie wytworzył dużą dziurę w drzwiach. W końcu Lewa złapał ramię Reidaka i wyrzucił go na zewnątrz. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Reidak wygramolił się i ruszył do środka. Toa użyli swojej zdolności mentalnego połączenia z bronią, i odzyskali ją, po czym udali się do wschodniej sekcji, odzyskać maski. * W międzyczasie, Reidak wpadł w środek chaosu który zapanował Piraka. Avak i Thok walczyli z Brutaką, a Hakann ich obserwował. Reidak zaszedł Hakanna od tyłu, powalił go i uderzył w Avaka (niespodziewanie uwalniając Zaktana). Tuż zanim Toa wyważyli drzwi do komnaty z maskami, Zaktan próbował uspokoić Piraka, ale go nie słuchali. W akcie desperacji, obiecał Brutace więcej Zamorów i tajemnicę wirusa, byle by tylko zatrzymał Toa. W ciągu jednego błyśnięcia mieczem, Brutaka się zgodził i jednym ciosem powalił 12 postaci. Matoranie zostali zabrani do Komnaty Prawdy, gdzie siedzieli z Reidakiem, a Toa znaleźli się w rękach Brutaki. Kanistry i wizja Z powrotem w Karzahni. 5 Matoran spotkało starożytnego Matorana – tego samego, który ich doprowadził, oraz grupę innych którzy zbudowali Kanistry Toa. Spytali się, czy pozostały jeszcze jakieś, których mogliby użyć. Matoranie poinformowali, że jest jeszcze 6. Gdy wyruszyli, Karzahni skończył rozmowę z Hahli i udał się do pieca, by zobaczyć, że 5 Matoran zwiało. Wściekły, przeszukał wzrokiem całą krainę i odnalazł ich; podążył w ich stronę, ciągnąc za sobą Hahli. Zniszczeni Matoranie, doprowadzili Jallera i jego przyjaciół do Kanistrów. Jaller pośpiesznie kazał im wsiadać, zanim Nuparu odkrył jak one działają. Matoranie powiedzieli, że tymi Kanistrami mogą podróżować jedynie Toa. Niemniej Jaller zostawił Nuparu, aby odkrył tajemnicę działania – a pozostali czterej próbowali zatrzymać Karzahni, który trzymał Hahli w potrzasku! Karzahni uważał, że okłamali go, nie ma czegoś jak Toa albo Mata Nui, i zostali sprowadzeni, aby zniszczyć Kanistry. Gdy wydawało się to sytuacją bez wyjścia, Matoro wpadł na pomysł. Podpuścił Karzahniego, aby pokazał najokropniejszą wizję, jaką może stworzyć, co też wściekły władca uczynił. ** ‘’Wizja przedstawiała, co się stanie, jeśli Mata Nui umrze. Niebo się zatrzęsło, wody wystąpiły z brzegów, nastąpiły trzęsienia ziemi. Wizja objawiła Takanuvę, piszącego Ostatnią Kronikę, jako memoriał Toa i Matoran, po czym usiadł, a wówczas...’’ Karzahniego tak zmroziła ta wizja – kimże musi być ten Mata Nui, że jego śmierć uczyni takie zniszczenia? – że pozwolił Matoranom chwycić Hahli i wskoczyć do Kanistrów. Uaktywnili je i opuścili niegościnną krainę Karzahni. Ucieczka Dalu i konflikty Piraka * Matoranka Dalu ocknęła się, gdy jej przyjaciele zostali zabrani do Komnaty Prawdy, gdzie przesłuchiwał ich Reidak. Zaktan miał ją też zabrać, ale był zbyt zajęty obwieszczaniem zwycięstwa nad Toa i przegapił jej ucieczkę. * Dalu wbiegła na klif, tracąc oddech, w próbie ucieczki. Na jej nieszczęście, wpadła prosto na Zaktana i Hakanna. Zabrali ją ze sobą, ale między Piraka pojawił się rozdźwięk. Hakann i Zaktan pokłócili się o przyczynę jej ucieczki – w rezultacie, Zaktan zaatakował Hakanna wzrokiem laserowym. Hakann odpowiedział wzrokiem cieplnym, ale Zaktan zdążył się „sprotocząsteczkować”. Wystrzelił sferę prosto w Hakanna, ale udało mu się ją ominąć – w przeciwieństwie do Zaktana, którego trafił podmuch umysłowy. Jednak udało mu się strącić blok skalny prosto na Hakanna. Odszedł, wyrażajac nadzieję, że Hakann wciąż żyje i poszedł do zbiornika antidermis aby stworzyć nowe sfery. Dalu ponownie wykorzystała szansę ucieczki, tym razem spotykając się z przyjaciółmi. * Choć nie wiadomo, jak długo po pojedynku Hakanna i Zaktana, Thok i Reidak mijali okolice wulkanu Valmai. Reidak spytał Thoka po co właściwie przybyli na Voya Nui, skoro wcześniej mieli tak dostatnie życie. Thok (nie opuszczając możliwości obrażenia Reidaka) powiedział mu, że MoLi daje potężną siłę życia i śmierci, czeka na właściciela, a Piraka mogą ją zagarnąć. Następnie gdy Reidak się odwrócił, rozwalił czekanem skałę pod nim. Pod pretekstem szukania pomocy, uciekł. Po drodze wyobrażał sobie, jak to będzie, gdy MoLi zostanie podzielona między 5, nie 6 Piraka. W międzyczasie Reidak wspiął się z powrotem na górę i zaatakował Thoka promieniem z oczu po czym powiedział, że dla niego wielką zabawą byłoby gdyby Thok zleciał. * Po jakimś czasie, wymiana argumentów wśród Piraka (oprócz Hakanna) przerodziła się w regularną bójkę. Powstrzymał ją przywódca, Zaktan - kazał im „przestać zachowywać się jak wygłodniałe Rahi”, bo tylko w ten sposób mogą znaleźć i zdobyć MoLi oraz opuścić Voya Nui. Thok zasugerował, że nikt nie wie, gdzie jest maska, a Reidak, że przeczesali już całą wyspę. Zaktan kontynuował, mówiąc, że jeden z Piraka wie. Był to Vezon, który opuścił gang wiele lat wcześniej. Vezok, który miał złe stosunki z Vezonem, nawrzeszczał z wściekłością na Zaktan, że śmiał wymienić to imię, a gdy kontynuował, pociął drzewo na kawałki z furią. Zaktan stwierdził, że Vezon zdradził Piraka i wyruszył na wyspę sam. Rozkazał Thokowi i Reidakowi znaleźć go. Axonn spotyka Brutakę Wkrótce potem, Thok i Reidak szli przez zniszczony przez wulkan krajobraz, i odnaleźli kanister w którym Vezon przybył na Voya Nui. Gdy chcieli szukać śladów jego stóp, ziemia się zapadła i zlecieli na dół. Axonn, który wywołał zawał, podniósł ich. Powiedział, że widzi i walczy ze złem od ponad 100.000 lat i ma już tego dosyć. Zderzył ich brutalnie głowami i rzucił za siebie. Thok próbował zaatakować go promieniami z oczu, ale Axonn odbił je toporem. Reidak chciał rzucić głaz, ale Axonn rzucił topór jak bumerang, powalając Reidaka na nogi. Thok spytał kim on jest. Axonn odparł: ** ‘’Jestem strażnikiem Ignika... jednym z wielu strażników’’. I wezwał swój topór z powrotem. Piraka próbowali wybrnąć z sytuacji, mówiąc o ich aktualnej misji odnalezienia Vezona. Axonn powiedział, że Vezon służy teraz Masce Życia. Jeden z Piraka walnął wówczas Axonna. Axonn wyciagnał topór zza pleców gotów uderzyć, ale Brutaka pojawił się znikąd i wystrzelił w Axonna strumień czystej energii z miecza. Brutaka stojąc przed Axonnem powiedział że wrócił, i że wyspa Voya Nui należy teraz do niego. Toa Inika Jaller i s-ka wciąż podróżowali w Kanistrach. W drodze na wyspę, Czerwona Gwiazda nad nimi wystrzeliła potężny piorun, który rozszczepił się na sześć i uderzył w każdy z kanistrów. Gdy wylądowały na Voya Nui... wewnątrz nie było już Matoran, ale Toa. Nazwali siebie „Toa Inika”, co oznacza „Toa Energii z Gwiazd”. Skrzyżowali swoje bronie energii, a z nich wystrzelił promień energii, tworząc na niebie ich Gwiazdy Opiekuńcze. Choć nikt nic nie powiedział, dreszczyk emocji przeszedł im po plechach. Ucieczka i pościg * Nieopodal Komnaty Prawdy, Balta obudził się. Zauważył, że Dalu zniknęła. Obudził pozostałych, i razem uwolnili Garana z Komnaty Prawdy. Dalu przybiegła z powrotem i Grupa znów była razem. Balta wykorzystał wolną chwilę, aby spotkać się z nowym, tajemniczym przyjacielem, Axonnem. * Niedaleko, w lesie, Avak i Vezok spotkali się. Avak zaproponował, że gdy znajdą Maskę, ukradną ją i pozostawia innych na wyspie. Ale Vezok miał już gotową umowę z Reidakiem, i powiedział, że jeśli będzie trzymał buzię na kłódkę, to ‘’może’’ pozwolą mu wrócić do domu (choć ich wyspa została zatopiona przez Reidaka). Wówczas coś się wydarzyło. Jedno z drzew przewróciło się, nieomal trafiając Piraka. Avak zauważył, że cięcie nie jest naturalne. Potem w ich stronę poleciały zaostrzone pnie drzew, które Vezok unieszkodliwił piłą. Avak, używając wzroku teleskopowo-rentgenowskiego, dostrzegł ogromną postać między drzewami. Piraka ruszyli w pościg. Jednak po kilku chwilach zgubili osobnika. Vezok zasugerował, że może być w jaskini. Zamiast niego, znaleźli jednak mnóstwo kamiennych tabliczek. Avak objaśnił, że to skrypty kultury i historii Voya Nui, a Matoranie ukryli je, aby przetrwały bezpiecznie. Vezok, na dźwięk słowa „bezpiecznie” rozwalił wszystkie tabliczki wzrokiem uderzajacym, ot tak, dla zabawy. Wkurzył tym samym Avaka, który uważał, że na pewno były tam jakieś wskazówki co do MoLi. Usłyszawszy hałas, wyszli na zewnątrz, aby sprawdzić, czy ścigany (czyli Axonn) wciąż tam jest. Rozmowa * Nieopodal, Axonn i Balta spotkali się. Balta powiedział Axonnowi, że te metody na pewno nie powstrzymają Piraka; Axonn odparł że na razie zamierza opóźnić wydobywanie lawy. Balta poczuł drżenie ziemi i domyślił się, że Vezok zniszczył tabliczki. Axonn, na słowa, że ich historia przepadła, odparł, że jutro dzisiejszy dzień też będzie historią, wiec trzeba zrobić wiele więcej. Balta powiedział, że jeśli niedługo sami będą historią, jeśli nie podbiją wyspy. Axonn, zdenerwowany, opowiedział Balcie legendę o Mata Nui. Balta powiedział, że gdy Mata Nui się obudzi, wszystko wróci do normy. Axonn: ** ‘’Nie kiedy, lecz jeśli się obudzi, Balta. Mata Nui śpi od tysięcy lat. Jego symbol, Kanohi Hau, jest jedyną nadzieją dla Matoran... ale jeśli Piraka nie zostaną powstrzymani... jeśli znajdą Maskę Życia przed nami... Mata Nui na pewno umrze!’’. * Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...